Do the Math
by Ihadavisionofagaurdianofflame
Summary: Just how old is Bruce Wayne? -Non-Fiction-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry, no update to Returning Home, but please enjoy this weird, (il)logical, "non"fiction, mathy shit with no actual purpose. I have another one in the works about the Robins and their reasons for being unpopular. Red Robin is half done, and the others are in the planning stages.**

 **Oh, and by the way, please no flames. I am well aware of the fact that I can't write.**

 **Especially "nonfiction."**

* * *

Bruce is Batman alone for a couple years (2 years?)

Dick is adopted at 8 and becomes Nightwing at 16 (8 years)

Jason becomes Robin at 13 one year after Dick is fired/quits (1 year)

Jason is Robin since 13 and dies at 16 (3 years)

Tim becomes Robin a few months after Jason dies (½ year)

Tim trains for a year (1 year)

Tim becomes Robin at 13 and Red Robin at 17 when Damian becomes Robin (4 years)

Damian became Robin at 10 and has recently celebrated his 13th birthday (3 years)

* * *

2+8+1+3+½+1+4+3

10+1+3+½+1+4+3

11+3+½+1+4+3

14+½+1+4+3

14.5+1+4+3

15.5+4+3

19.5+3

22.5

* * *

Bruce became Batman and started his war on crime at either 21 or 28 meaning that he is, at present, somewhere between 43 and 51. Even if you say he was only alone for one year, that only makes him 42-50. Even taking a year or two off Jason or Tim's time as Robin as well you get, at best, 39. At worst you get 49. Even claiming Damian started at 12 on top of all this, you make it 37-47. Bruce has lived a long time. DC has to eventually give him a rest.

So, the youngest possible age of Batman is 37, but he is most likely closer to mid to late forties. Possibly even early fifties.

* * *

Bruce- 37-51

Dick- 24-29 (although it may be slightly more as he started at 10 or 13 in some versions)

Jason- P(18-24) SB(22-27)

Tim- 16-20 (although, since he just got into college, I'd guess 18-20 is more accurate)

Damian- 13 (Teen Titans Rebirth #1 for confirmation)

Selina- 35-48 (she seems to be slightly younger than Bruce, but not by much, so I guestimated based on what I know)

* * *

Barbara- 25-42 (once, she was already 26 when she became Batgirl and Robin was 13 at the time. It was later retconned to make Barbara only 1-2 years older than Dick, not 13)

Cass- 16-22 (she is either Tim's age or a couple of years older. Making her minimum the same as Tim and her maximum 2 years older)

Steph- 16-21 (she seems slightly older than Tim, but it was confirmed that she was in the same grade as him)

* * *

 **A/N: Now, This is all guesswork, but I tried my best. I'd been trying to put it down on paper for ages. This was the result.**

 **I know, it's horrible.**


	2. Reviews

**To Guest: Yeah, but since Rebirth is bringing back the original timeline in some ways I was trying to guestimate using New Earth, New 52,** ** _and_** **Rebirth. I would also like to address the fact that Tim just got into** ** _college_ (** **Detective Comics #935) right before he dies (Detective Comics #940) making him about 18-ish. Also, if Dick became Robin at 16, then he likely became Nightwing closer to 18 which means that, if Damian has been Robin for 3 years, Tim for a year, and Jason for a year, he would still be at least 22. Also, he might be slightly older simply because he has, technically, been Damian's father, and New 52 even confirmed that it still happened. Barbara is traditionally slightly older than Dick, so with this, put her at 23/24. Steph and Cass seem the same age as Tim now so make them 18-ish as well. I don't fault your logic, but you're obviously not a Tim fan since all the Tim fans flocked to read the Detective comics storyline where Tim dies, and this is addressed in it (Detective Comics #934-940). I honestly don't know who Duke and Harper are, but if their still 17-ish with this logic, okay, but if they're older than Tim, Steph, and Cass by a year that makes them 19-ish.  
**

 **Also, if you say that Bruce is in his 30s, well, do _this_ math.**

 **Bruce had been Batman for 11 years when New 52 started, and assuming that Dick was still Batman for a year (Which he was. It was confirmed in the Detective Comics arc turned graphic novel, _The Black Mirror_ ), that made Damian 11 at the start, meaning that New 52 was 2 years long. I read somewhere that Batman has been around for 11 years at the start of New 52, so tat makes it 13 years now. assuming that Bruce still started at 21/28, that makes him somewhere between 34 and 41.**

* * *

 **To Ramble Bramble: Thank you. I've been trying to figure this out for ages and I just wanted to put this out there so others could both figure it out themselves and help me figure it out. I tried my best, but it could be better.**

* * *

 **To** **Takashi: That's what I was going for.  
**


End file.
